Shanshued Spike back in the Past
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: Spike is a human now with no memory of his past, but still has his strength and powers. He has fake memories. He also still falls for Buffy. Seasons 1 to seven redone.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and her mom had just moved to Sunnydale and it was Buff's first day of school. She had to move because she burnt down her gym. Her mom was yelling at her to "hurry up she didn't want to be late on the first day". She yelled back from upstairs "just a second". When she finally came down stairs her mom drove her to school. she told her mom "bye" as she got out of the car. When she got to her first class she met Cordilla Chase who most people just called Cordy, when the teacher told them to open their books to page 83 and Cordy shared hers. She told Buffy "If you want a book of your own you can get one at the library". Buffy said "oh thanks can you show me where that is" She immediately did. Testing to make sure Buffy was popular girls material. She said she passed as they got to the library. Where there was a red headed girl with a dress on drinking from the water fountain. When they came across her Cordy said "Willow nice dress good to know you've seen the softer side of sears." When she went into the library she met Giles. As he was trying to give her a book titled VAMPR she left the library in a hurry. When she did she ran into a guy with platinum blond hair wearing a black shirt that said AC-DC in reddish colored letters, blue jeans, and black shoes. She accidentally dropped her purse causing everything in it to be scatter on the ground. He stopped and helped her pick up her things as he said "hi I'm Spike Pratt." "I'm Buffy I'm new here and I was going to get a book when the librarian freaked me out and I came out her in a hurry and didn't see you." She told him. He said "Well if they freak you out maybe I don't need a book that bad, I'm new here too, I was going to get a book when you accidentally ran into me." She replied "Oh, well thanks for helping me pick up my stuff instead of being a jerk for me running into you." He gave her a nod in reply. " well see you around." she said to him.

Later on when he was heading to lunch he seen her behind him in the hall he stopped to wait for him. When she got to him she asked her who he was waiting for. She was surprised when he said "you". She said "really" She was like "yeah figured you'd like to sit by me." Uh sure. He let her pick a she was picking a spot for them she seen the red-head again walking over she asked "Willow right?" Willow answered did you want me to move. Buffy was like Uh lets start with Hi I'm Buffy nice to meet you I'm new. I'm Willow what you doing. Hanging with you and spike, as Xander came over along with Dawn and Wesley Dawn's boyfriend she added and some of your friends. I thought you were hanging out with Cordy. I can't hang out with her and you guys? Buffy said. Not legally Willow answered.

Spike asked if Buffy wanted to meet at the public library and catch up on homework together. Buffy told him sure. Spike told her he'd pick her up at 5:30 If he gave him her address so he could find the right house. She replied ok that's better than having my mom drive me there and pick me up. She then told him her address was 1630 Revello. Everybody went home her mother watched as she walked out of the building talking to Spike happy that she made at least one friend. When Buffy got in the car her mom asked who was that. Buffy replied just a friend.

Buffy invited Spike to come inside and meet her mom when he got there right at 5:30 to pick Buffy up so they could go catch up on their homework. He came inside to meet Buffy's mom, Joyce. When he met her he introduced himself. She asked him how long he'd been going to Sunnydale High. He answered He was new and had just started going was like oh ok. Well bye mom we'll be back later, Buffy interrupted. Well bye Joyce I guess that's my Que to go. Have fun you two, but not to much fun. MOM!, Buffy exclaimed I just met the guy today.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update it's taken a little while to work out how I wanted it to just so you now I never gave up on making the story and won't

You know if you don't want t go to the library we can study anywhere you want. Spike told Buff as he started the vehicle. Even the bronze? asked replied with a sure I don't see why then went to the bronze. After a while of studying Buffy said she was then asked her if she wanted to dance just as replied with a simple sure just as took her hand a led her to the dance floor where Dawn and Wesley were also dancing. When they got done dancing they went back to their table and found Willow and Xander The next song was a very slow song and Dawn and Wesley went to dance again. While they did that Xander got everybody something to drink. While everybody was gone except the three of them Buffy Spike, and Willow helped each other with their homework.

Afterwards Spike took Buffy they got there Joyce invited Spike to stay for dinner. Spike replied okay sure I can stay for dinner. While they were eating Joyc asked him question after question about him. Finally when Joyce asked him if anything insterresting had happened while they were studying. Buffy yelled. Mom! Stop asking him questions and the only thing that happened was studying and one dance as friends. After dinner Spike said thans for letting me stay for dinner Joyce, but it's late and I should probably be getting home soon. Joyce looked at the clock and said he could spend the night and she would call ampnd let his parents know.


End file.
